Above And Below
by TeamLouis
Summary: Louis s'est fait mal à la cheville et son petit-ami essaye de lui faire oublier sa douleur... #LarryStylinson


**Rating :** M

**Warning :** OS traitant de la relation entre Louis Tomlinson et Harry Styles, du célèbre boysband One Direction. Contient un lemon.

**Note : l'histoire ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai fait que la traduire.**

Il ne pouvait pas dire ce qui s'était passé.

« -Quand tu as sauté, dit Niall.

-Tu t'es mal réceptionné, terminèrent Liam et Zayn à l'unisson. »

Quant à Harry, il haussa juste les épaules et fronça les sourcils doucement.

« -Je ne sais pas, Lou, mets juste de la glace, ok ? »

Donc, Louis était allongé sur le canapé de sa chambre d'hôtel avec un sac de glace pressé sur sa cheville. Ce n'était pas une entorse, juste un froissement du muscle selon le médecin. Repos, glace, et Louis sera rapidement rétabli. Mais il avait mal et il lui était maintenant difficile de marcher. Les garçons prirent rapidement pitié de lui, et étant ses plus proches amis, il était naturel pour eux de rester dans la chambre de Louis pour lui tenir compagnie. Ils avaient quelques heures avant leur prochain évènement : une interview qui serait diffusée le lendemain.

La séance de maquillage avait débuté, les forçant à quitter la pièce, un à la fois. Ils avaient beaucoup de temps, donc les choses allaient doucement, à un rythme calme, pas la folie habituelle. Liam fut le premier à se porter volontaire, sachant parfaitement que Louis serait le dernier à se faire pouponner et coiffer par Lou, leur maquilleuse. Vingt minutes après, Zayn sortit lui aussi.

Les trois garçons restant essayaient de s'occuper, regardant des programmes américains ennuyeux à la télévision, qu'ils ne suivaient pas vraiment. En réalité, ils semblaient heureux de pouvoir se reposer un peu. Cependant, après un certain temps, Harry et Niall décidèrent de s'amuser un peu. Ils jouaient une sorte de jeu, essayant de chatouiller l'autre et de le frapper gentiment au visage. Louis les regardait en souriant, ponctué par des rires lorsque l'un d'eux réussissait son coup.

Les deux amis finirent par s'arrêter, essoufflés, et s'assirent au pied du lit de Louis. Ils se regardèrent, puis Harry réussit à gifler Niall environ quatre fois d'affilées. Enervé, le blond bondit sur le plus grand d'eux deux, et dans un excès de rire, ils mirent à courir dans la chambre. Les trois jeunes riaient aux éclats, mais le désordre s'ensuivit. Harry sauta sur une chaise et sur l'accoudoir du canapé sur lequel Louis était allongé. Niall le rattrapa et Harry se retourna, poussa un cri d'effroi et se mit à ramper sur le canapé. Il rit hystériquement et plaça maladroitement, mais avec attention, ses genoux autour de Louis.

« -Attrape-le ! s'écria Niall, perdant son équilibre sur la chaise. »

Louis n'eut pas besoin qu'on lui dise deux fois.

Il regarda avec un sourire espiègle son petit-ami au-dessus de lui, qui essayait de s'échapper, et commença à le saisir. Ses bras bronzés s'entourèrent autour de son corps, son torse mince, Louis ferma les yeux quand Harry réussit à glisser plus bas sur son corps. Il pouvait sentir le visage de son amant contre sa cuisse, ses rires éclatant à travers le corps auquel il s'accrochait. Niall recula et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Il regarda une dernière fois les deux garçons sur le canapé, et décida qu'il était temps pour lui de les laisser.

« -Laisse-moi partir ! parvint à dire Harry entre deux crises de rire, se débattant des mains fermes sur ses bras le chatouillant.

-Je ne veux pas, geignit doucement Louis, ralentissant son chatouillement jusqu'à ce que le bout de ses doigts retracent de haut en bas la colonne vertébrale du jeune homme. »

Qui répondit seulement dans un excès de colère. Harry enroula ses bras autour des cuisses de son petit-ami, reposa sa tête vers le bas.

« -Tu peux voir la télé avec mes fesses devant ta tête ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

-Ma vue est meilleure que la télé, répliqua Louis avec un sourire, qu'Harry devina dans ses paroles. »

Il rougit et tourna son nez vers la cuisse de Louis.

« -S'il te plait, arrête. Je ne suis pas à l'aise, se plaignit-il, en s'agitant nerveusement. Comment va ta cheville ? »

Les yeux bleus de Louis le regardèrent, et il glissa une main dans le dos du jeune garçon. Sa main descendit plus bas sur les fesses d'Harry, sans aucune hésitation, et sur l'arrière de sa cuisse, poussant doucement pour lui faire plier la jambe au niveau, juste un peu. Louis tourna sa tête sur le côté et déposa de petits baisers sur l'autre cuisse d'Harry, jusqu'à ce que son nez soit pressé contre ses fesses.

« -Ma cheville va bien, murmura-t-il contre lui. »

Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua sous la soudaine attention intime, et il leva la tête, regardant par-dessus son épaule pour essayer de voir Louis qui embrassait et se blottissait contre la partie la plus intime de lui. Il se lécha les lèvres, trouvant sa bouche trop sèche.

« -Tu veux que je… »

Sa voix était calme, posée, et sa main se déplaça le long de la cuisse de Louis, trouva sa semi-érection et la toucha timidement.

Les yeux de Louis se fermèrent, il laissa échapper un petit gémissement, ses hanches s'avançant sous ce toucher, et il se pencha un peu plus Harry, sa bouche embrassant maintenant les testicules du plus jeune à travers son jean. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et gémit, il laissa tomber son front contre la cuisse de son amant, sa main le touchant plus fortement.

« -J'ai envie de te sucer, amour, dit-il à voix basse. »

Il essaya de ramper à nouveau, avec l'intention de s'asseoir entre les jambes de son pauvre petit-ami blessé et de le faire se sentir un peu mieux.

« -Non, non, non, pleurnicha doucement Louis, ses mains sur les hanches de son amant, le retenant. »

Louis glissa plus bas sur le canapé, se positionnant juste en dessous de l'entrejambe d'Harry. Il joua avec la boucle de la ceinture.

« -Soixante-neuf ? murmura-t-il à Harry.

-Ouais… »

Il se mit un peu plus à quatre pattes, et regarda vers le bas les doigts bronzés de Louis qui bougeaient sur son jean. Il sentit sa bouche s'humidifier à la sensation de l'érection grossissante de son amant.

« -Ouais… Mais la porte n'est pas fermée, tu sais ? »

Louis haussa les épaules.

« -C'est de leur faute s'ils ne frappent pas avant d'entrer…, répondit-il. »

Le canapé grinça quand les deux jeunes hommes essayèrent de retirer le pantalon de l'autre. Pour Harry, Louis réussit à tirer son skinny entièrement pour une jambe et jusqu'au genou pour l'autre, son caleçon suivant le même chemin. Le plus jeune eut moins de chance, à cause de la cheville de son amant, et put seulement baisser le jean et le boxer de Louis à ses genoux. De toute façon, ils étaient tous les deux en train de regarder la chaude et imposante érection qu'ils avaient face à eux, et Harry baissa les yeux une dernière fois pour voir Louis prendre le bout de son érection dans sa bouche.

L'estomac du plus jeune se resserra, ses sourcils se froncèrent, et ses yeux se fermèrent quand un faible gémissement franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Son pouce glissa sur la fente du sexe de Louis et il lapa le liquide pré-éjaculatoire, avant de se pencher pour faire un suçon sur son aine.

Louis ne pouvait pas dire qu'il avait déjà fait beaucoup de fellations à l'envers, encore moins couché sur le dos. Mais cette situation lui plaisait, et il aurait menti s'il avait dit qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'appel inconscient de son petit-ami mince et sexy quand celui-ci avait rampé innocemment sur lui. Avoir son amant exposé, découvert et dur juste au-dessus de sa tête fit battre le cœur de Louis plus vite et son sexe se contracter. Les cuisses élancées d'Harry de chaque côté de sa tête, et au-dessus, les plus belles fesses du monde. De temps en temps, Louis baissa le regard pour voir deux grands yeux émeraude, une étincelle lubrique dedans, et son estomac se tordait d'excitation et son cœur frôlait la crise cardiaque.

Pour le moment, Louis avait ses deux bras enroulés autour des cuisses de son amant, la tête levée par le coussin du canapé et presque chaque centimètre d'Harry dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge. Il pouvait sentir les colliers d'Harry au-dessus de lui, frôlant ses hanches, et les boucles du plus jeune contre ses cuisses, quand celui-ci gémit plus fort que la fois précédente.

« -Lou… Mon dieu, c'est tellement… »

Le reste de son gémissement fut étouffée par le sexe de Louis, qui glissa rapidement entre ses lèvres charnues et l'humidité de sa bouche.

Malgré leur position, Louis ne s'était pas attendu à cela, et ses lèvres serrées, ses joues creuses autour d'Harry ne bougèrent pas pendant un moment, le temps pour lui de gémir. Les deux restèrent comme ça pendant quelques secondes, le bout du sexe de l'un et l'autre dans leur gorge, profonde, haletante, humide, et le reste du pénis dans leur bouche. Harry ne pouvait rester qu'immobile, il sentait le liquide pré-éjaculatoire couler dans sa gorge et les petits tics involontaires des hanches de Louis. Alors il leva la tête, creusant ses joues, et suça le membre, jusqu'à ce que le gland soit coincé entre ses lèvres. Sa langue goûta chaque goutte de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Harry recommença son petit manège, encore et encore.

Louis laissa échapper un cri muet, étouffé par le sexe de son amant, sa salive et le liquide pré-éjaculatoire dans sa bouche. Etre en dessous ne l'aider pas vraiment, et il déglutit à plusieurs reprises avant de sortir complètement ce sexe de sa bouche. Harry grogna quand il sentit son pénis assailli par l'air frais, mais Louis accrocha vivement ses bras autour de ses hanches et éloigna sa tête, la remontant un peu. Sa langue lécha le sexe d'Harry, de l'extrémité jusqu'à la base, en passant par ses testicules et suivit un chemin jusqu'à son intimité serrée.

Harry sursauta, et gémit en sortant le sexe de Louis de sa bouche, puis regarda en bas, entre eux, avant de caresser son amant avec sa main. Il essayait de voir la langue de Louis sur son entrée, mais tout ce qu'il observait était sa propre érection contre le torse de son amant, pressant des petites taches humides sur sa chemise. Changer de vêtements avant l'interview s'avérait vraiment nécessaire à ce stade.

Il fallut quelques respirations haletantes pour rappeler à Harry ce qu'il devait faire. Il pouvait sentir la langue et les doigts de son amant sur lui, et il embrassait la cuisse de Louis tandis que sa main continuait de le caresser de façon inégale. Sa bouche ouverte déposait des baisers à même la peau.

« -Lou…, gémit-il. »

Il sentit deux doigts plonger en lui, la douleur atténuée par une langue experte. L'avancement des hanches de Louis rappela Harry à l'ordre, et sa main se resserra sur le pénis de son amant tandis qu'il se penchait un peu plus, ses colliers et ses cheveux sur Louis, quand sa bouche se referma sur ses testicules.

Louis grogna faiblement en Harry, alors qu'il sentait cette bouche sur lui. Il arracha ses doigts de son petit-ami et le tint fermement par les hanches quand il le sentit trembler et gémir du vide soudain, mais sa langue plongea en lui, lapant et tourbillonnant en lui avidement. Sa main descendit vers le sexe contre son torse, encore humide de sa salive, et commença à le masturber avec hâte.

Harry gémit encore, ses bras s'agitant pour retenir son poids, et il suça les testicules de son amant entièrement dans sa bouche, sa langue glissant autour, ses dents éraflant.

« -Lou…, gémit-il plus fort, étouffé par la propre chair de son amant.

-Bébé ? »

Harry pouvait entendre les mots derrière lui, mais plus encore, il pouvait sentir le souffle et le mouvement de la bouche de Louis, les mots pressés si profondément en lui qu'il en frémit.

« -Tellement bon, tellement bon, Lou, Lou, Lou… »

Les respirations d'Harry étaient instables, et il releva la tête, juste pour jeter un regard entre eux deux. Effectivement, il y avait son propre sexe, parfaitement masturbé par une main bronzée.

« -Haz… »

Le mot fut brisé et étouffé, et tellement sexy qu'Harry gémit à nouveau, quand son front frappa la cuisse de Louis.

« -Haz… Tu as si bon goût, c'est tellement bon… Suce-moi, bébé ?

Harry sentit la langue et les lèvres de son amant quitter son entrée, juste pour sentir ses dents s'enfoncer doucement dans sa peau.

« -Je veux encore sentir ta bouche sur moi, Haz… »

Harry prit une inspiration tremblante, releva la tête et ferma les yeux, se concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir.

« -Ouais… Ouais, bien sûr, amour. »

Sa bouche reprit sa position initiale, ses lèvres glissant sur l'extrémité de l'érection avant de claquer vers le bas, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse sentir chaque centimètre de Louis dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge.

Les hanches de Louis s'avancèrent sans sa permission, et le sifflement qui s'échappa de sa bouche était digne d'un gémissement d'une star du porno. Ses hanches pivotèrent pour sentir le frottement de la gorge de son amant contre son sexe, comme si ce dernier saluait quelques amis qu'il n'avait pas vus depuis longtemps. Harry gémit en réponse, envoyant de délicieuses vibrations à travers l'érection de son petit-ami.

Assez de cela.

Louis ne pouvait pas faire ce va-et-vient savoureux plus longtemps. Sa bouche dévora l'entrée d'Harry et sa langue força en lui avec une détermination retrouvée. Harry gémit, encore et encore, et lorsqu'il tenta de relever la tête, Louis poussa brusquement ses hanches, obligeant son amant à rester immobile et à le sucer profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne. Harry sourit et ferma à nouveau les yeux, il sentit la salive abondante dans sa gorge tandis qu'il prenait une prise ferme sur les cuisses de son amant, continuant de monter et descendre sa tête brutalement. Louis masturba son petit-ami plus rapidement, ses hanches broyant chaque gémissement d'Harry qu'il sentait autour de son sexe. La langue du plus âgé voyageait de son propre gré, son visage barbouillé de sa propre salive tandis qu'il léchait Harry comme si sa vie en dépendait.

La chambre d'hôtel était silencieuse, à part les deux hommes, pressé l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Les coussins et les ressorts grinçaient sous leur poids. Louis et Harry gémirent, soufflèrent, et bavèrent sur l'autre, les bouches affamées, la tension dans leurs entrailles, leurs muscles tendus.

C'est seulement quand les gémissements d'Harry devinrent nécessiteux que la main de Louis abandonna la taille de son amant. Il glissa ses doigts dans la chevelure bouclée du plus jeune, seulement pour la tenir serrée et pousser sa tête encore plus loin. Plus dur. Harry cria plus fort, et Louis allait lui demandé s'il lui avait fait mal, mais les spasmes des muscles de son amant autour de sa langue et les flux humides et collants sur sa chemise lui prouvèrent que ce n'était pas de la douleur. Son orgasme.

Louis enfonça plus profondément sa langue, le lapant plus vite encore, tandis qu'Harry le suça avidement, et les hanches du plus âgé se saccadèrent avant de jouir de longs jets de sperme dans la gorge d'Harry.

La chambre se remplit peu à peu des respirations haletantes et de murmures. Harry ouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles dilatées et ses joues barbouillées de salive quand il lapa le sperme qu'il avait manqué sur le sexe de Louis. La main de ce dernier caressait paresseusement son petit-ami, sa langue encerclant doucement l'entrée d'Harry, jusqu'à ce qu'il gémisse.

« -Lou va me tuer, déclara Louis en riant, en essayant de regarder outre le sexe de son amant pour voir les dégâts qu'il avait fait sur sa chemise.

Harry haletait encore, la bouche ouverte, ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant repu de son orgasme.

« -Oups, souffla-t-il d'une voix rauque. »

Il baissa les yeux entre eux et sourit méchamment à Louis quand il vit sa semence sur le torse de son amant.

Louis eut un petit rire, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Harry et haussa les sourcils de manière suggestive, avant de se pencher et de mordre férocement la fesse de son petit-ami.

« -Aïe ! pleurnicha Harry, ne souriant plus et fronçant les sourcils. »

Louis rit plus fort, suça rapidement une morsure d'amour sur la chair et le relâcha.

« -Et bien, c'est ce que tu obtiens, lorsque que tu agites tes fesses devant mon visage, n'est-ce pas ? »


End file.
